The present invention relates to a carton for containing a food product in a container which may be removed from the carton for cooking for consumption. The carton is adapted to provide a supporting means for the container containing the cooked food product.
When consuming convenience food products, it is sometimes desirable to be able to eat the food product directly from the container in which the food product has been cooked or reheated. However, since the container is usually too hot to handle after cooking, the consumer may prefer to pour the contents onto a plate or support the container on the plate which later has to be washed. The present invention provides a carton which is adapted to provide a supporting means for the container containing the cooked food product.